Amazing What Time Can Do
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: "You girl, have much to learn…" The woman mused. "From now on, you will call me sensei. Nothing special around the word no name to tell me apart from the rest. Just sensei." Madison nodded her head lightly. The woman nodded her head roughly back. "There
1. On Earth

Amazing What Time Can Do **__**

Amazing What Time Can Do

By _*~A White Rose Petal~*_

---

A/N: Hey guys! I've been vegetarian for like 48 hours now…I'm pretty happy with it Anyway, that's about all that's going on here…now go read my story!

~*~

Madison ran up to the baseball rack and but her hands through the metal 'diamonds' that were there. She sighed watching all of the other girls cheering on for the boys who were playing baseball right now. She used to be friends with those boys…like best friends. She was still involved with that boys vs. girls thing when she was younger, but now it was her first year as a freshman, and all of that other stuff was dropped before jr. high. She rested her head on the metal. Why did she have to look the way she did? Was it her fault for looking like this? She wasn't the most attractive girl at school you could say. She used to be best friends with Michaela, who was now the most popular freshman, but are now enemies you could say.

__

Funny, she thought, _what time can do_. She shook her head and started to turn around. She felt a small tug on the bottom part of her skirt. She pulled it a little and it came free. It had a small tear but she didn't care. It was her older sister's skirt, and she didn't care that much for it either. She liked her brother hand-me-downs but despised her sisters.

__

What's wrong with me?!? She thought again as she walked home. Her head was cast downward and she wasn't looking straight ahead. She heard someone walking beside her and moved a little to the right, her head still cast down. She felt herself bump into something and looked up quickly to see Skye, Michaela's boyfriend. She growled under her breath.

"Klutz, don't you have something to say?" He asked. Sarcasm not evident in his voice.

"Like what? Beat it?" She said angry. He obviously wasn't happy with that answer, as can be expected.

"You bumped into me."

"No? Really? Thanks for stating the obvious!" She snapped. She wasn't on very good terms with him ever since he 'accidentally' dropped his vanilla sundae onto her head. It took her a few hours before she could get all of the chocolate and caramel out of her hair. Him and his friends were laughing their asses off. She however, could not see why.

"Don't you have any _manners_?"

"You don't have any, why should waste any of mine around you?" She said. All she wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled. She cocked an eyebrow at him and frowned deeper.

"Is your IQ really this low?" She asked, she made her face look like it was in shock. It was hard, after all, because she already knew his IQ was lower than that of a pea's. You see, a pea know how to grow up and mature. Skye doesn't. Madison growled and then walked off the street and back onto the sidewalk. She didn't want to have to deal with this again.

"Poor little Madison can't finish what she started?" He yelled back when she was around the corner. She just ignored him and kept on walking.

---

When Madison got to their small house she walked inside and immediently went into her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her glasses that didn't look very good. They were sort of thick and her eyes looked huge in them. Her eyes can get easily squinty when she takes off her glasses, but that's just because she can't see! She sighed. She was practically flat chested. Her black hair was always in a messy bun so she could keep it out of her way and her legs…she didn't know what she could say about her legs. She sighed and shrugged. Her legs weren't even the worst part of her body. She wasn't big, and she was vegetarian. Maybe she was just strange. She grinned lightly to herself. 'Just strange. At least I'm something.' She went over to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes.

---

Madison cracked one eye open. It was still dark. She yawned lightly and got out of bed for a glass of water to get her back to sleep. She padded lightly on the hall and into the kitchen. After gulping the water down, she looked at the fridge for no real reason. There were a few magnets on it and none really very interesting. Well, except for the small 'pig' that oinks and its legs move when you press his snout. She was about to go back to her rooms when she saw a small note hanging from the pig one that she mentioned before. On it was very small scrawling. She took the piece of paper and whispered it out loud.

__

You go there to find answers,

you come back to prove yourself.

She read. It obviously wasn't poetry, that was for sure. She was about to put the piece of paper back where she found it when she started to take in her surroundings. It was dark, and the wind whistled through the small cracks in the panels of wood, making it sound like a ghost. There was a small sunroof at the top letting the moon's lights come through. It made everything have a bluish tint to it. Madison bit her lip lightly. She was in the attic. Usually it wouldn't scare her to be up here. But it was night and she was alone. And for another thing, she had no clue how she got here.

She started looking around the room not finding anything that could possibly help her get out of here. She looked to see where the door was.

It was a flat dark wood door and showed through easily through the light wood floor. When she looked to where it was, she saw something that wasn't there before. A trunk. It looked old and obviously heavy. Now her head was really started to work and she was fully awake.

__

How did I get here? How **could** I get here with that over the door? Did I sleep walk? Did I put that trunk there? Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour and she didn't know what to think anymore. She shook her head, making her small goal to get out of the attic. She went over to the trunk and tried to pry it off the door. It wouldn't budge.

She figured she didn't move it over the door.

That thought got her nervous. Her eyes were darting all over the place. Looking for someone who would be strong enough to move the trunk. She shrugged lightly but was still looking around just in case. She went over to the chest and opened it. She might as well see if she could lighten it up a bit. It opened easily and she peered inside. She moved out of the window's way so that she could get more light onto it. She started grabbing stuff from the side of the trunk. She picked up a light cloth. It was silk and looked like a light greenish color with gold on the edges. It was square shaped and was tied lightly by a gold colored ribbon. Her curiosity got the better of her and she put it on the wood floor right under the sunroof. She untied it and pulled the edges over the sides. She grabbed the top of the fabric and stood up. It was a light green dress and looked like one of the mid-evil dresses. It was tied up in the back and the skirt part flowed out from her hips.

"Wow…" She breathed as she walked around 'wearing' it for fun. She put it back onto the cloth, folding it up just as she found it.

She pulled out a small box next. It was able to fit into her palm and had small drawings of dragons, all sorts of types. Her favoraite one was the Chinese looking like dragon. Again her curiosity go the better of her and she opened up the box on top was a small piece of yellowed paper. Underneath it was another piece of paper exceot it was flat, so it could keep whatever was under it from touching the yellowed paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. She read the words aloud again while she looked at the paper.

__

Magic powders, poisens, and nature,

Voodoo the most known trick

Her eyes widened. She looked up and the surroundings almost _didn't_ surprise her. She shook her head, trying to get that feeling of shock out.

__

I've got to stop reading things out loud… she thought. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. It sounded all old and crinkly with age and it sounded of wisdom too.

"Hello child. I've finally found the one needed." The voice said.

---

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! This will get better as I go along…It will also be Escaflowne related to later also. Madison Is American for those who were going to question that stuff. I have this picture in my head that her dad is Chinese (she got her black hair and same eye color from him…). Her mom has really dark brown hair with light green eyes…I hope this helps you guys out…I've really got to go to bed now…It's like 3:13 in the morning…night! Lol!

~AWRP


	2. Sensei

Amazing What Time Can Do (Chapter 2) **__**

Amazing What Time Can Do (Chapter 2)

By _*~A White Rose Petal~*_

---

Madison looked at her surroundings. It was a dark room and smoke was all over the place. There was bottles and jars on the shelves and none of them were food…she hoped. She looked over at the old lady.

She had white hair and all over the place. Her face had deep wrinkles and you could hardly see her eyes.

"W-What am I doing here?" Madison got out. The old lady didn't smile or say anything to soothe her.

"Japanese?"

"Are you talking to me?" Madison asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not Japanese if that's what you mean…" She said. The old woman kept on looking at her, scaring the heck out of Madison.

"I hope you're not a hopeless case like the last ones." She said. The young girl just looked at the woman freaked out.

"What do you mean 'the last ones'?" She asked timidly.

"The last children that came to me, the ones I had to train!" The woman snapped. Madison narrowed her eyes to slits.

"_I_ am not a child." Madison started to pick herself up off the dark wood floor things were happening way to fast. Maybe it was all just a dream… _A dream!_ Madison thought. She closed her eyes and pinched her arm. When she opened them again she screamed. In front of her was the old lady, looking at her straight eye-to-eye. Madison was a little confused. The woman was about a foot smaller than her and now she was looking her in the eye? She looked at the old woman's feet and saw that she was standing on a stool. She rolled her eyes.

"You girl, have much to learn…" The woman mused. "From now on, you will call me sensei. Nothing special around the word no name to tell me apart from the rest. Just sensei." Madison nodded her head lightly. The woman nodded her head roughly back. "There is much you need to learn…" The sensei repeated.

---

It was raining around Fanailia and the queen was looking out her window. She was wearing a dark green dress that matched her eyes. Her light brown hair, that she grew out, rested lightly on her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, remembering what she saw before. A new war…magic will be the only weapon. Skill will of course be needed…She shook her head lightly, trying to get all those thoughts out of her head. Her husband already knows of her worries. Right now, all she can do is wait and hope that she is right about everything that is happening.

She hears the door opening behind her, but she doesn't turn around. She already knows who it is.

She feels two arms enveloping her waist and she leaned back into his chest and sighed while tucking her head under his chin.

"Van…"

"Hitomi."

---

Madison looked around the room she was in. Her sensei left for a while, giving her time to look around. She saw many things that made her get sick to her stomach. Jars were full of goo that she didn't want to touch. She passed a square jar that looked like it was made full of fluff. She stopped in her tracks. _Why would **the sensei** need fluff?_ She thought. She went back to the jar and looked at it. It was then she saw what it was. Bonsai Kittens *. She swallowed. She was one for animals, and hated it if they were treated badly. This however was just sick. At least to her anyway.

She sighed, knowing that she could do nothing for it.

She kept on looking around and chose to look up. She screamed. At the top of the cottage was a man, a dead man. He was all pale and his eyes looked straight forward. Her sensei came in. Madison slowly lowered her gaze from the dead body to her sensei.

"How many _other_ dead bodies do you have in here?" She asked shyly. She was easily scared right now. Her sensei looked as though she was in deep thought and then turned back to Madison.

"About fifteen, why?" Madison nodded her head dumbly. Her eyes were bugged out she started to bite her lip, a habit when she was nervous.

The old woman was holding a jar. Madison couldn't tell if it was a powder or a liquid. It looked as though it flowed in the jar but at the same time if you shook it, it wouldn't. Her sensei pointed to a stool on the other side of the room.

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"SIT DOWN!" The older woman yelled. Madison backed away from her a little bit and slowly started over to the chair, keeping her eyes on the woman.

"Alright, alright, no need to have a cow…" She mumbled.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!" Madison said sweetly. Sensei was eyeing her disbeleivingly but the shrugged lightly. Her eyes looked the same though. She grabbed the bottle again and opened up the lid. Madison could now see it was a powder that changes into a liquid when turned a certain way.

"Take off your glasses." The older woman ordered.

"I need them to _see_!" Madison said. Her temper was very famous for being short, it was easy for the others at school to get her pissed.

"You need _this_ to see!" The woman said bringing up her hand with some of the red stuff. It looked like there was powder underneath now and a lot of water going over it. There were small sparks that was coming off the 'mixture' to.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at it strangely.

"You need this to see now take off your glasses girl!" She said it all in one beat, and her voice held warning in them. Madison tentively took her glasses off. She squinted her eyes so she could see. She was able to see some movement from wear she thought the old lady was. It looked like she was throwing a blob…maybe the red stuff she had before? She was throwing it at…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Madison said, bringing her hands up to her eyes. She wanted to cry but the red stuff that the lady threw on her eyes seemed to be blocking it.

"It hurts worse than your world's 'pepper spray' I believe its called…" The woman said. Her voice wasn't any different and Madison already knew that she probably didn't look any different either. _She's a lot of fun!_ Madison thought in her head. Her sobs were more than likely deaf to the woman's ears. Her eyes wanted to water because she couldn't cry and and they still couldn't even do that. The salty water was making the burning worse, mixing in with the red stuff. Madison bit her lip and tried to stop trembling. She couldn't and screamed again.

"It hurts…it hurts…" She whimpered.

"You should get some rest now."  
"HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GET SOME REST WHEN THIS DAMN STINKEN' RED STUFF IS BURNING MY EYES OUT!" Madison screeched. In her mind she had every reason to cuss this woman out. She brought her hands to her eyes again.

"One. It's not burning your eyes out, it's making it so you don't have to wear your glasses. Two. I must say, I'm impressed. Your language is lively." Sensei said the last part sarcastically. Madison forgot the pain as she nodded her head up and down in a sarcastic motion. Madison decided that crying and all of that was not going to help her.

"If this hurts worse than pepper spray, why am I not still screeching?"

"You were a few minutes ago."

"Not anymore." Madison pointed out.

"Yes…This is different then pepper spray. The reason I believe you stopped screeching was because you understand that it's helping you." Madison thought that was a pretty good answer… _I'll be able to see without glasses! That's the coolest!_ She thought. Madison hated her glasses and the way they made her look. Glasses on other people make them look smart sometimes, other things, not on her however. She bit her lip lightly as she carefully stepped off the stool. Her eyes were still burning and she still couldn't see. She tried to figure out where the old lady was.

"Where's my room?" She asked lightly. She felt the end of a staff enter her hand. She wrapped her fingers around lightly.  
"Hold on, I'll walk you there…" She heard the woman say. They both started walking to her room. Madison fell into sleep not-to-easily, but still got to sleep all the same.

---

Bonsai Kitten- A Bonsai Kitten is a kitten that is kept in a jar. The give it special food so that its bones go all flimsy and they're able to mold themselves as, like I said in here, a square. They can not move inside the jar and can't bathe themselves. They have tubes to be fed with and will be like this for the rest of their lives. (I'm against it, not saying you have to be…)

---

A/N: I hope that you liked this part… The next part will have her training and stuff… I have to go now…buh-bye!!


End file.
